What Would Happen If
by lexiegurl
Summary: Follow lives of our favorite agents. For everyone wondering why I deleted it and put it back up, after chapter one, I am doing some selective edits on certain chapters... it will be back up to chapter 19 soon! Please R&R again! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

What Would Happen If…

Characters:

Everyone from Missing

Special Agent Brian Rico

Note: I do not own any of the characters from the show missing. I only own the character of Special Agent Brian Rico.

It's been a few hours since Janie's funeral. Everyone had passed the psychiatric evaluation. The case had been solved successfully and they were all sitting at their desks doing paperwork. Suddenly Antonio's work phone rang.

"Cortez, yes, when, ok, bye."

"What was that all about Antonio?" Nicole asked him worriedly.

"Umm.. nothing, don't worry about it, Nick. I uh, I gotta go. I'll see yall tomorrow." Antonio said as he hurriedly left his desk and went to the elevator. Nicole and Jess just looked at each other. They never said bye to Antonio.

The Next Day

"Where is Antonio? He should've been here 10 minutes ago." Nicole said slightly panicking.

"Nicole." Jess said to Nicole but Nicole just kept rambling on. So Jess finally yelled at her. "NICOLE!"

"What Jess?" Nicole asked slightly upset.

"He just got off the elevator." Jess told Nicole. But before Nicole could get to Antonio, Antonio got to where Nicole and Jess were standing. He had a giant empty box in his hand.

"Antonio, what's going on?" Nicole asked Antonio, tears coming to her eyes.

"I just got accepted for the job at airline security. I start tomorrow." Antonio looked at Jess and Nicole. "I'm sorry you guys, but Nick, one of us had to. I chose to."

"But Antonio you, you can't." Nicole said almost all the way crying.

"It's ok Nicole. I have to start packing my stuff now." Antonio said. He then walked off and went to his desk to start packing his things. Nicole was fully crying now. Jess tried to calm her down but all of her efforts failed. About 30 minutes later Antonio had all of his things packed and he was ready to leave.

"I can't believe your actually going Antonio." Jess said to him. Pollock was also there to wish Antonio good luck and tell him goodbye.

"Me neither, but I can always come back." Antonio said. "I have to go now. I have an appointment with my new boss. I'm sorry everyone." So he walked out after saying his goodbyes. Pollock then left Nicole and Jess alone to talk for a few minutes.

"Jess, what have I done?" Nicole asked Jess, very upset.

"Nicole you haven't done anything. It was his choice. Just think now you can have a better relationship and you have nothing to worry about." Jess said to Nicole to calm her down.

"Yeah, I guess so Jess." Nicole said very upset at what had just happened. She then sat down at her desk and stared at Antonio's empty desk wonder, just wondering what to do next.

"Agents," Pollock said to Nicole and Jess. "We have a missing girl."

"Sir, we don't even have a forensics expert to help out." Jess said to Pollock wondering how they would do the case.

"We'll have a new forensics expert tomorrow." Pollock said. "First thing in the morning. Right now we need to focus on the missing girl."

Nicole sighed, "Alright sir, what do we have?" They all started walking towards the bullpen.

"Shelley Williams, 8 years old, disappeared from her home between 9pm and 6am, Go interview the mom, interrogation 1." Pollock said to Nicole and Jess.

"Ok, sir." Nicole said. So Jess and Nicole went to interrogation 1 and started to talk to the mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams, I'm Nicole Scott, this is Jess Mastriani." Nicole said as her and Jess sat down at the table.

"Hi." Mrs. Williams said, upset, "My ex-husband did this, I know."

"Why do you say that Mrs. Williams?" Jess asked her.

"Well, see we divorced 3 years age, and we had a custody dispute and, well, I won. So I got full custody of Shelley. He actually has a restraining order for me and Shelley b/c he kept trying to get Shelley."

"What do you mean by that?" Nicole asked her softly.

"He kept trying to kidnap her so he could have full custody. He was always jealous that I had full custody." Mrs. Williams said, very upset.

"What's your husband's name?" Nicole asked her.

"Darren Williams." Mrs. Williams told Nicole.

"Ok, don't worry, we're going to find your daughter." Jess said. Nicole and Jess then left.

Once they got to the bullpen, they saw Pollock standing beside another guy.

"Sir, who is this?" Nicole asked curiously.

"This agents, this is special agent Brian Rico, he is here to take Cortez's place." Pollock said smiling.

"Sir, I thought you said that he wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning." Jess said looking at Pollock.

"He heard about-" Pollock started to say when Brian cut him off.

"I heard about the case, so I figured that I could help out earlier tonight instead of in the morning." Brian said.

Pollock looked at him, annoyed, "I don't like to be interrupted." Pollock said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little excited to work for the Washington field office." Brian said.

"Right," Pollock said. Nicole and Jess looked at each other questioningly.

"So where did you work before here?" Nicole asked.

"The Indiana field office in Indianapolis." Brian said.

"Wait a minute, when were you there?" Jess asked slightly confused.

"Uhh.. about a year and a half ago. Right after somebody got transferred to San Francisco." Brian said.

"That was Brooke Haslett that left." Jess said.

"Right anyway they transferred me here after agent Cortez left. If you don't mind me asking, Jess, is it?" Brian looked at Jess.

"Yes, that's right." Jess said, kind of shy like.

"You look very familiar. Do we know each other?" Brian asked Jess.

"No, I'm pretty sure we don't." Jess said nervously.

"Well, anyway agents, we have a job to do, that is if you want to get home within the next 2 or 3 hours." Pollock said to all of them. "Agent Rico, you are on forensics. Scott, Mastriani, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Nicole said as her and Jess left to start looking up Darren Williams background. Brian on the other hand left to go investigate the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now Nicole is sitting at a computer and Jess is sitting right beside her. They were doing a background check on Darren Williams.

"So Jess, do you know this Brian Rico guy?" Nicole asked Jess curiously.

"Kind-of." Jess said nervously.

"What do you mean kind-of?" Nicole turned to look at Jess.

"Ok, I'm going to be straight forward with you Nick. I worked with the guy for one day, ONE DAY!" Jess said slightly overreacting.

"When?" Nicole asked.

"My last day at the Indiana office. I met him, we started a case, and I left. I knew the guy for 8 maybe 9 hours. I didn't even recognize him until he said something. But I'm not going to tell him I know him. I mean I know nothing about the guy. We're going to start off fresh, leave it at that." Jess said looking at Nicole.

"Sure," Nicole turned back to the computer. "Look at this, Darren Williams, has had an attempted kidnapping and a DUI. He also has a restraining order, filed by his wife."

"So do you think he has her?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check out the crime scene." Nicole said. Nicole and Jess left and went to the William's residence.

"Agent Rico, do you have anything useful?" Nicole asked Brian.

"We have a lot of fingerprints that we need to run, other than that, nothing." Brian looked at Nicole and Jess. "We need to head back to the office to run these fingerprints."

"What are we waiting for?" Nicole asked.

"I feel good news in the air." Pollock said coming around the corner where everyone was standing, at the computer.

"There is good news. I found a set of Darren's prints in Shelley's room." Brian said.

"That's great, so he has her." Pollock said smiling.

"Probably, but there's a small chance that he doesn't." Brian said.

"High hopes agent, high hopes, don't ruin them. Anyway Scott, Mastriani, go tell the mom the new news." Pollock said looking at Jess and Nicole.

"Mrs. Williams," Nicole said. "We have some more news."

"Did you find Shelley?" Mrs. Williams asked hopeful.

"No, but your ex-husbands prints were found in Shelley's room. So we think that he has her." Nicole said looking at Mrs. Williams. That hurt Mrs. Williams the most, not knowing where her beloved daughter was. "Why don't you go home and get some rest and we'll call you if we find anything else out."

"Alright, I can do that." Mrs. Williams said reluctantly as she got up to leave. The whole team then met up at the bullpen at about 11 pm.

"Alright, I want you all back at 5 am. Have a good night agents." Pollock said as he looked at Brian, Nicole, and Jess.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as her and Jess walked over to the elevator.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while longer. There's something else I want to do." Brian said as he got ready to go back to his desk.

Nicole and Jess were on the elevator when Nicole asked Jess, "Have you talked to Collin lately?"

"I'm actually going to his place right now." Jess said smiling. "What about you and Antonio?"

"I'm heading to his place too, see how his day went." Nicole said as they got off the elevator and started walking to their cars. "So, I'll see you tomorrow Jess?"

"Yep, bye Nicole." Jess said.

"Bye Jess." Nicole said.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers. I know this chapter isn't the best, but the next chapter goes into Jess and Collin's relationship and Nicole and Antonio's relationship. _**

**_Karly- To your question about the other story... Never Give Up Hope... I ran out of ideas for that one right now... I may put it back sometime but I'm not sure._**

**_Please R&R... 3 reviews and I'll post chapter 3 Lexie_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Colin and Jess)

Since Colin's apartment is closer to the office than Antonio's, Jess got to Colin's before Nicole got to Antonio's. Jess went and knocked on Colin's door.

"Who is it?" Colin asked.

"Uhh… me." Jess said smiling as Colin unlocked the door.

"Hey, Jess." Colin said. They gave each other a short kiss. "How was work today?"

"Unbelievable, your day will probably be shorter to tell, so you tell me how your day went." Jess said smiling as they walked toward the living room.

"Well, just the normal stuff. We started a new investigation, still open, so I can't talk about it. Anyway I have to go undercover again tomorrow, at about noon." Colin said looking at Jess.

"Are you the only one that goes undercover, Colin?" Jess looked over at him.

"No, I'm just the best undercover agent they have." Colin said, they both laughed at that. "That was my day, how about yours?"

"Well, let me start from this morning. When Antonio got to work he told us that he took the job at airline security, so he left today and Nicole was an emotional wreck." Jess said.

"Wow, I can't believe he quit. Why'd he do it?" Colin asked Jess.

"For Nicole, that way their relationship can be better. Pollock was going to fire one or both of them, you know the rules. They're the same for the DOJ as they are for the FBI." Jess looked over at Colin.

"Yeah," Colin said.

"Then we had to start a new case, missing 8 year old girl, with no forensics expert. He's not supposed to be there until in the morning, but he magically showed up tonight." Jess sighed.

"And?" Colin asked her.

"Well, the agent's name is Brian Rico. He came from the field office where I worked. I worked with him on my last day at the Indiana field office. He recognized me but I didn't recognize him until he said something. And he'll never know that I know him because I'm not going to tell him." Jess said. "But other than those things, my day went great." Jess said sarcastically. "I'm just really tired now."

"You look tired. Would you like some supper?" Colin asked Jess.

"I sure would. Do you have any Chinese?" Jess asked hopeful.

"No, but we can order some." Colin replied smiling.

"Great," Jess said also smiling.

(Nicole and Antonio)

Nicole finally got to Antonio's apartment, there was so much that she wanted to talk to him about. She knocked on the door and Antonio quickly answered.

"Hey, Nic." Antonio said.

"Hi Antonio," Nicole said cheerful, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. How was work today?" Antonio asked as they headed to the bedroom.

"We had to start a case without a forensics expert. But only for a little while because he showed up once he saw the case on the news." Nicole said as they sat down on the bed.

"Oh, that 8 year old who's name hasn't been released yet?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, we think the dad did it but we don't know." Nicole looked at Antonio.

"Who took my place?" Antonio asked curiously.

"That's where today gets interesting." Nicole said, "Special agent Brian Rico. He worked with Jess on her last day at the Indiana office. And he recognized her."

"Did she recognize him?" Antonio asked.

"Not until HE said something, and she doesn't want him to know that they worked together." Nicole said, "So how was your day?" She was trying to stay happy but at the same time she was slowly breaking down.

"I met with my new boss, he seems nice." Antonio said, "But looks and first impressions can be deceiving."

"Yes they can." Nicole said. "Antonio please come back to the bureau."

"Nic, I haven't even started my first day yet." Antonio could see Nicole was getting upset.

"You know, when we started this case it didn't really bother me that you wouldn't be there." Nicole said. Tears started falling down her face. "But when we got to the scene and you weren't there, that's when I realized I might not ever see you at work again. It was just so different without you and it'll never, never, be the same without you there." Nicole was fully crying now. "I want you to come back Antonio, please."

Antonio gave Nicole a hug and said, "Nic, you know that I can't, at least for a while, but we can always see each other after work."

"Yeah I guess you're right but you know; now it just won't be as fun without you. But things will get better with time." Nicole said.

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Antonio asked her.

"5 am, Pollock's orders." Nicole said, slightly laughing.

"Those are two things that I won't miss from the bureau. The crazy hours and Pollock's demanding order's." They both laughed. "Come on let's get ready for bed." And with that they went to bed.

**_Thanks to my reviewers! Everyone is so quick to review and I appreciate that! Next chapter is the finishing up of the case from chapter 2! Please R&R... 3 reviews and I'll update again. Lexie_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next Day (Thurs.)

"So Jess how was your night last night?" Nicole smiled at Jess as she asked her.

"So-so. Colin got called away at like 1 am because he had some advancement in the case he's doing. Anyway we didn't get to do very much." Jess looked very disappointed. "How about you?"

"I had a fun night with Antonio." Nicole said with a big smile on her face.

"Intimately?" Jess looked at Nicole with a shocked look on her face. Nicole just smiled at her. "Oh my god, Nicole."

"Yeah, I know." Nicole said very happily.

"Agents," Pollock met up with Jess and Nicole in the bullpen. "As of right now, we have no advancements in the Shelley Williams case."

"Sir, we just got here." Nicole said, slightly aggravated. Brian was also there.

"And?" Pollock glared at Nicole.

_Then suddenly Jess had a vision. Shelly appeared._

"_Shelley?" Jess looked at Shelley confused. Shelley was doing jump rope._

"_My dad always gives me presents. Especially at Christmas. But my mom won't let me see him anymore. I want to be able to see him too." Shelly said as she disappeared._

"Jess?" Nicole looked at Jess worriedly. "What is it?" Jess looked up and saw everyone looking at her.

"I saw her." Jess said looking around. "I don't think that she was kidnapped. I think that she went with her dad."

"Why do you say that agent?" Pollock asked Jess, looking at her.

"She said that her mom won't let her see her dad anymore and that she wants to be able to see her dad more." Jess said looking a little upset.

"Well, Jess did she say anything about where she might be?" Nicole asked Jess confused.

"No, but she was doing jump rope by herself, and she was talking about how her dad gives her presents, and Christmas time." Jess said trying to put everything together. Suddenly Brian jumped on the computer and started to type in a search.

"He has a brother that was born in December, and he lives on Jumper Lane." Brian said as he looked at the computer.

"It makes sense, Christmas is in December,-" Jess started to say then Nicole spoke up.

"And she was jumping rope so Jumper Lane makes sense." Nicole said. She then turned around and looked at Pollock.

"GO, NOW!" Pollock said. So they all left and drove down to the brother's house. They had the SWAT team there. They all had on bulletproof vests and FBI gear. They had on the earpiece, and they had their guns drawn. They all walked up to the door and then Nicole knocked on it.

"James Williams, FBI, open the door." Nicole yelled. There was no answer. "James Williams, FBI, open up." Nicole yelled again. Still no answer. Nicole looked over at Brian and Jess and nodded. They nodded back at her. Then she kicked the door in and they all started walking around the house with their guns out. Jess got to the doorway of an upstairs bedroom and looked in and saw Darren and Shelley.

"Darren Williams." Jess said looking at him. Darren looked up. "FBI, get up." Jess told him very angrily. He stood up and about the same time Nicole showed up at the doorway and stood right beside Jess. They both had their guns pointed at him. "Get against the wall Mr. Williams." Jess said. Darren started to go to get against the wall when suddenly he pulled out a gun and started to shoot at Jess and Nicole. Nicole and Jess dodged out of the way. Once he had stopped shooting, Nicole and Jess got back at the doorway and pointed their guns at him.

"Drop your weapon Mr. Williams. You wouldn't want your daughter to see you get shot now would you?" Nicole asked with her teeth practically clamped together with anger.

"Daddy, no." Shelley was starting to cry. "He didn't do anything, I went with him."

"Shut-up Shelley." Darren yelled at his daughter.

"Don't hurt my dad, please put down the gun daddy." Shelley said crying. Jess looked at Shelley nervously. Darren took a deep breathe, with his gun still pointed at Nicole and Jess. He looked over at Shelley and then back at Nic and Jess. Then he threw his gun on the floor and then he got against the wall. Nicole quickly moved in and arrested him.

"Let him go, he didn't kidnap me. I went with him, I wanted to be with him. My mom never let's me see him anymore." Shelley was crying and screaming at Nicole.

"Come on Shelley. Let's go, your dad has to go to jail for something." Jess said trying to convince Shelley to come with her.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with my dad." Shelley said still screaming and crying.

"Shelley, I promise you, you can be with him later." Jess said.

"Fine, I guess I'll come with you then." Shelley said still crying. They all left and Darren went to jail.

The whole team was at the office waiting for Shelley's mom to arrive. Within a few minutes she got off of the elevator.

"Shelley." She ran over and gave Shelley a big hug. "Thank you for saving my little girl." She said slightly crying. She was looking over at Jess and Nicole.

"Mrs. Williams can we speak to you for a second?" Nicole asked her. Shelley looked at Nicole questioningly. Nicole just smiled. After they were a few feet away, Nicole told Mrs. Williams the truth. "You're daughter wasn't kidnapped."

"What? Yes she was, my husband did it." She said annoyed. She looked over at Shelley and then back at Nicole and Jess.

"She went with her dad, so you just might want to let her see her dad more." Nicole said looking at Mrs. Williams.

"Oh ok thanks." Mrs. Williams said smiling. She then got Shelley and left.

"Man, I'm tired, it's been a long day." Jess said as her and Nicole walked to get their things to leave. Suddenly Brian showed up at Jess's desk.

"Hello, Jess." Brian said a little sarcastically.

"Hey, Brian, what's up?" Jess asked looking at him puzzled.

"You're the psychic from the Indiana office, I worked with you for one day. Then you left." Brian said looking at her. Jess looked at Nicole very nervously.

"Alright, you're right but what does that have to do with anything?" Jess asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to know." Brian said.

"Ok, well then good night." Jess said as her and Nicole turned to walk to the elevator. "Hey Nic, you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure, let's go." Nicole said. They both smiled as they got on the elevator and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

8 days later (Friday)

"Who would kidnap a 28-year-old mom, who was 3 months pregnant and then kill her?" Jess said with a shocked look on her face. They had just finished a case where a 28-year-old mom had been kidnapped and killed. Nicole and Jess were sitting at their desks doing paperwork and talking to each other.

"A husband who doesn't want a kid." Nicole said as she turned and looked at Jess. "Jess, it's just a mean world out there."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. To help make it safe." Jess said as she sighed.

"Yep. I am going to go see Antonio, I umm… I want to talk to him." Nicole said with a smile on her face as she was getting ready to leave.

"Something wrong, Nic?" Jess looked at her at little worriedly.

"No, I just-" She swallowed hard trying to hold back tears but they started to fall down here cheeks. "I just miss working with him, Jess." She gave a little smile. "I'm uh, I'm going to go ahead and go Jess. Good night."

"Good night, Nicole." Jess smiled at Nicole as she left.

Nicole finally drove over to Antonio's. She really wanted to talk to him. As she pulled into the parking lot she saw Antonio's car, so at least she knew he was there. So she walked up to his apartment door, and knocked. There was no answer. She called him on his house phone and his cell phone. He didn't answer either one. She knocked on the door again. No sound came from inside. So Nicole pulled out her gun and kicked the door in only to see that the door had been unlocked. But that was a small shock compared to what she saw inside.

Things were turned over, lamps and pictures were broken. She kept walking through the apartment, only to see Antonio's cell phone sitting on the bed. That's when she saw the blood on the wall across from the bed. It looked like Antonio had been shot in the stomach from the place on the wall. She just couldn't believe what she saw. She stood there in shock. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Scott," she said trying not to cry.

"Hello agent Scott. Just so you know, agent Cortez is not dead. At least not yet." The deep voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Who is this?" Nicole asked trying to figure out the voice.

"You don't know, well that's a shame. Would you like to talk to agent Cortez?" The voice said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." Nicole said.

"Nic are you there?" Antonio asked. You could hear the pain in his voice.

"Oh my god, Antonio are you ok?" Nicole said almost crying from fear.

"Yeah, just help me please, Nic." She could still hear the pain in Antonio's voice. Nicole then hears the mysterious man yell at Antonio.

"Shut-up before I shoot you again." He then came back to the phone.

"What do I need to do to get him back?" Nicole asked the still unknown voice.

"I don't know. I'll call you back." The mysterious voice said.

"No, no don't you hang up-" Nicole started to say but he had already hung up. Now she was very upset. She now knew they had open a full investigation to find Antonio. Her first phone call was to Jess at the office.

Jess quickly answered her office phone. "Mastriani."

"Hey Jess." Nicole said. Jess could hear Nicole trying not to cry.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" Jess asked Nicole, wondering why she would be upset.

"Antonio's gone." Nicole said almost crying.

"What do you mean gone?" Jess asked, thinking that Antonio had broke up with Nicole.

"Some guy called me and said that he has him. He's been shot and they guy is going to kill him if we don't do something." Nicole said crying.

"Ok, ok. I'll send the forensics team out there, tell Pollock what's going on and you get back here alright?" Jess said trying to keep it together.

"Alright, Jess. I'll see you in a few minutes." Nicole hung up the phone and left to go back to the office. Once Jess hung up she immediately went to Pollock's office.

"Sir." Jess said getting Pollock's attention.

"What Mastriani?" Pollock asked aggravated.

"Antonio has been shot and kidnapped." Jess said and Pollock immediately looked shocked.

"And you know this how? Vision?" Pollock asked slightly jokingly.

"No sir, Nicole called me and told me." Jess said. She was starting to get annoyed with Pollock.

"And she knows, because?" Pollock asked Jess.

"She went to Antonio's and he wasn't there and she got a phone call from a guy saying that he has him." Jess said. Pollock's attitude immediately changed.

"Get the forensics team out there, now and is Scott on her way in?" Pollock asked panicked.

"Yes sir, she is." Jess said.

"Good, good. Get forensics out there now, agent. Tell me when Scott gets here." Pollock said trying to get some things figured out.

"Yes, sir." Jess said. She then went to her desk and called forensics out there. Brian went with the forensics team. As soon as she got off the phone, Nicole walked off the elevator.

"Oh my god Jess, what's happened?" Nicole said completely broken down.

"Nicole, Nicole, calm down, HEY! Calm down." Jess said trying to hold herself together for Nic.

"Jess, Antonio could die. And, and I can't help him." Nicole said as she was still crying. Jess looked at her. Jess then walked over to Nicole and Nicole grabbed Jess and hugged her for dear life.

"Nicole, listen to me, ok. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Jess said as she too started to cry. She was trying her best to keep it together but she just couldn't. She knew in the back of her mind that they might not save Antonio in time.

"Jess, how do you know? How?" Nicole asked her. She was still hugging Jess, and she was trying to calm down. Then Jess and Nic let go of each other.

"Why don't we go and track the phone number?" Jess suggested as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Ok, Jess." Nicole said as she too wiped the tears from her face. They walked to Jess's computer and plugged Nic's cell phone into the computer. The number of the last call was 202-754-3392.

"That number looks familiar." Nicole said trying to think about it.

"Yeah it does." Jess agreed. Suddenly Jess's cell phone rang.

"Mastriani?" Jess said wondering who could be calling her this late.

"Hey Jess." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hey Colin." Jess said very unexcited.

"Where are you?" Colin asked Jess knowing that she should be at his apartment by now.

"At work." Jess said.

"At 12:30 at night?" Colin asked baffled.

"Yeah, well a case came up." Jess said.

"About what?" Colin asked her.

"Antonio was shot and kidnapped." Jess told him. "It happened a couple hours ago."

"No way." Colin said shocked.

"It's true." Jess said also shocked.

"Well I'm going to come in and help you guys find him." Colin said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while, Colin, Bye." Jess said.

"Bye, Jess." Colin said as he hung up the phone and left.

"Colin is coming in to help." Jess told Nicole.

"That's great, I'm glad." Nicole told Jess.

Jess typed the phone number in the computer and a match instantly came up. "I know who's phone number that is Nic." Jess said slightly confused, scared and happy all at the same time.

"Whos' Jess?" Nicole asked her.

"It's David Travis's." Jess said shocked.

"No, Jess he's in jail." Nicole said upset. Jess was typing something in on the computer.

"Actually Nic, you don't want to hear this." Jess forewarned Nicole.

"I do Jess." Nicole said.

"David Travis escaped from jail on Tuesday they've been looking for him since then." Jess said.

"So David Travis has Antonio?" Nicole asked.

"Unfortunately Nicole, probably." Jess said very upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mastriani," Pollock said as he rounded the corner to her desk.

"Yes, sir?" Jess asked. She turned around and looked at him. She had completely forgotten to tell Pollock that Nicole was here.

"Scott, you're here. How long have you been here?" Pollock asked sort-of glaring at Jess.

"About 15 minutes." Nicole replied.

"Well, that's not important. Did you figure out who has Cortez?" Pollock asked slightly frantic.

"Sir, we have." Jess told him. "It's David Travis who called Nicole. He escaped from jail and grabbed Antonio."

"Wow, well he's not exactly at the bottom of the possible suspect's list, is he?" Pollock said. "Mastriani, I want you at the scene with Rico, and Scott, you stay here with me and find out where David Travis might go."

"Yes sir. Um also, Colin's on his way in to help find Antonio." Jess said.

"Good, we can use every investigator we can get." Pollock said. "Now go agent."

"Yes sir." Jess said as she left.

"Scott, go see if you can find where David Travis's wife is. He might be there with Cortez." Pollock said. Immediately Nicole got on the computer and started looking as Pollock walked away. After about 5 minutes of searching, she finally found Violetta Travis's address. She printed it out and went straight to Pollock's office.

"Sir," Nicole said.

"Yes, agent," Pollock asked as he looked at her.

"I have Mrs. Travis's address. It's 722 N. Bell St." Nicole told Pollock as she handed him the paper.

"Good, good. Go get Mastriani and I want both of you to interview Mrs. Travis." Pollock ordered Nicole. At about that same time Colin walked into Pollock's office.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Colin asked.

"Better yet Scott, you and McNeill go interview Mrs. Travis." Pollock said.

"At 1 am? Are you serious?" Colin asked Pollock. Colin was looking at Pollock like he was nuts.

"You listen to me, agent McNeill," Pollock said to Colin. Colin glanced over at Nicole and she was shaking her head knowing what was coming. "I have a former agent that was abducted by a professional crime boss. I don't care what time of day it is, I will do whatever it takes to get a former agent of mine back. Do you understand?" Pollock was glaring at Colin by now.

"Yes, sir. I do." Colin said a little scared now. So him and Nicole walked out of Pollock's office and headed for the elevator. "Is he always like that?" Colin asked changing his glance from Nicole to Pollock's office and then back to Nicole.

"You can never know what mood Pollock is going to be in." Nicole said slightly laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny." Colin said looking at Nicole. She just smiled and shook her head as the two got onto the elevator and left.

At Antonio's Apartment:

Jess had now arrived at Antonio's apartment. She just couldn't believe what she saw. She eventually made her way through all of the evidence specialists and ran into Brian. "How's it coming?" Jess asked him.

"Got some fingerprints, but I think they're all agent Cortez's. And we already know the blood is his, so basically we're getting nowhere." Brian told her.

"I can only imagine what was going through Nicole's head when she saw this." Jess said.

"Yeah, it must have been terrifying." Brian said.

"I still can't believe this happened to Antonio." Jess kept looking around.

"Well, there's not much you can do here, if you want you can go back to the office or go home or whatever." Brian told Jess.

"Ok," Jess had decided to go back to the office to see of Colin had arrived yet.

At Mrs. Travis's House 

"Well, this is it." Nicole said as she looked at the house. "Violetta Travis is here." Colin looked at Nicole as they both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Nicole rang the doorbell a couple of times before Violetta finally answered. "Hi, Mrs. Travis, I'm special agent Nicole Scott and this is agent Colin McNeill." Nicole said to her.

"I know who you are agent Scott." Violetta said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"May we come in?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Violetta said.

"Have you heard from David lately?" Nicole asked her as they walked inside.

"No, but I got a call from the cops." Violetta said.

"About what?" Nicole asked.

"They caught David and put him back in jail, since he escaped as you probably know." Violetta told Nicole and Colin.

"When was this?" Nicole asked her.

"About 20 to 30 minutes ago." Violetta said.

"Was he with anyone?" Colin asked her.

"No, they caught him alone and if you don't believe me you can talk to the police." Violetta said slightly angrily.

"Alright, thank you for your time." Nicole said. Once Nicole and Colin were outside, Nicole told Colin, "I don't believe this."

"Nicole, maybe he is in jail, if you want to know for sure go back to the office and check." Colin said. He turned around and looked at Nicole who was starting to cry.

"It's not going to get any easier, Colin. This whole thing is just falling apart." Nicole said crying.

"It'll be ok. You have my word." Colin told her

Back at the Office

"Sir," Jess asked Pollock as she ran into him.

"What, agent?" Pollock asked as he continued to walk.

"Has Colin gotten here yet?" Jess asked him.

"Yes, he went with Scott to talk to Mrs. Travis." Pollock told her.

"Well, when will they get back, sir?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Any minute." Pollock said and at that moment Colin and Nicole walked off of the elevator.

"Colin, hey." Jess ran into his arms and they kissed each other. Nicole bypassed them and went immediately to the phone. She had called the police to see if they had caught David.

"Ok, thank you." She slammed the phone down and Colin, Jess and Pollock all looked at her.

"So what is it?" Colin asked her.

"David Travis is back in jail." Nicole said horrified. "What are we going to do now?"

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know there isn't much being changed in the past few chapters and there isn't going to be a lot of things changed in several upcoming chapters, so because of that I will add 2 or 3 chapters at a time when I update until I get to about chapter 13 or 14. Please R&R! I look forward to all of your reviews... 5 reviews on these three chapters and I'll add chapter 7 part 1 and part 2! Lexie_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Part 1)

Since there wasn't much anyone could do for the rest of the night, they all went home only to return at 5 am.

"Did you get any sleep, Nicole?" Jess asked Nic once they met up with each other in the office.

"No, all I could think about was what if David Travis didn't take Antonio, who would've?" Nicole asked as she sighed.

"Well, we'll be interviewing him today." Jess told her.

"Where's Colin?" Nicole asked Jess.

"He's coming in a little late because he has to tell his boss that he won't be at work today." Jess replied.

"Oh, ok." Nicole said.

_Suddenly Jess went straight into a vision. It was a dark area. She then saw Antonio looking out of a glass door of a building. The door had an 'Out Of Business' sign on it. Then Jess tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, then she came out of the vision._

"Jess," Nicole was staring at Jess knowing that she had just had a vision. "What is it?"

Nicole and Jess started walking in the office as Jess told Nicole what she saw. "It was really dark. There was a building with like a glass door, you know like the ones that you pull open like at some stores?"

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"It was like I was on the outside of that door and on the inside of the building looking out was Antonio." Jess continued to tell Jess.

"What?" Nicole asked baffled.

"Yeah, and on the door was a sign that said, 'Out of Business'." Jess said. "I have no idea what it means."

"Maybe it means that he's in an empty, dark building." Nicole said. "You know what, let's go interview David Travis." They left and went to the jail.

"Hello David Travis." Nicole said once they were in the prison interrogation room.

"Ahh.. long time since we last met, agent Scott, Mastriani." David said in a slight comical voice.

"So you escaped from jail for 3 days?" Nicole asked him.

"Yeah, a lot can be done in three days." David said calmly.

"Mr. Travis, what did you do for three days?" Jess asked him.

"Caught up on business, took care of some things." David said.

"Did you mess with Antonio?" Nicole asked him.

"I have never messed with him." David said.

"We don't believe you Mr. Travis." Jess told him.

"Well, then, somebody framed me." David said angrily.

"You kidnapped Antonio, killed him, and hid his body, didn't you?" Nicole asked him with almost clamped teeth.

"I haven't touched him." David said with a smile on his face.

"We know you did so why don't you admit to it, you're not getting out of jail anytime soon." Jess told him.

"I guess your right agent. I'll admit to one thing. I kidnapped him." David admitted as calmly as ever.

"You then called me from your cell phone, didn't you?" Nicole asked him. She was getting aggravated with him.

David thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to let you hear him suffering." David said as he smiled.

"Where is he Mr. Travis?" Jess asked him.

"Never to be told." David laughed. He leaned back in his chair.

Nicole jumped up and got in his face, "You tell me where he's at or I will put a bullet right through your head. I'm not even scared to do it. Now TELL ME where he is." Nicole said with an extremely pissed off voice.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell. You know what I don't need this. Officers." David said. Some officers came and took him back to his cell. He just smiled as he left. Nicole looked as if she was going to murder him.

"C'mon Nic, let's go back to the office." Jess suggested.

"Fine." They left and went back to the office.

"Come with me, now." Pollock told Nicole and Jess as soon as they got to the office. When they got to the bullpen they saw a new case on the board. "We have a missing 14 year old. Her name is Alexis Walker. Left her house to walk three blocks to school. She never made it there. No witnesses and forensics is already out there."

"Sir, what about Antonio?" Nicole asked frantically.

"Agent McNeil is doing every aspect of his case as of right now. He will find him." Pollock said.

"Ok, sir." Nicole agreed because she knew protesting would only cause an argument.

"Scott, you go interview the parents. Mastriani, you go interview the principal of the school." Pollock ordered them. They both reluctantly left agreed and left. "Oh, before you go, did you get anything from David Travis?"

"Yes sir, we did. He was the one who abducted Antonio and he won't tell us where Antonio's at though." Jess told him.

"I'll be sure to pass that along to agent McNeil." Pollock said.

Colin- 

"Agent McNeil..." Colin's boss said as Colin entered his office.

"Sir, I am going to use one of my vacation days today." Colin told his boss.

"For what reason?" His boss asked him curiously.

"I'm taking some time off to be with my family." Colin said lying.

"Alright then, have a nice day, agent." His boss told him.

"Thank you sir." Colin said. As soon as he was out in his car, he called Jess.

"Mastriani." Jess answered her phone.

"Hey Jess, what did you get from David Travis?" Colin asked her as he drove out of the DOJ parking lot.

"Nothing useful. All we know is that he admitted to abducting Antonio and calling Nicole. But he wouldn't give up where Antonio is." Jess told him.

"Where are you going now?" Colin asked her.

"I'm going to interview a principal of a 14 year old that disappeared on the way from her house to her school today." Jess told him.

"How did she manage that?" Colin asked her.

"She walks 3 blocks to and from her house everyday. She left her house but never made it to school. Off that, Pollock said that you were taking every aspect of Antonio's case by yourself." Jess told him.

"Well, I hadn't planned on that, but since you have another case I guess I will." Colin laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I have one more thing to tell you and then I have to go because I am at the school." Jess said.

"I'm listening." Colin said.

"Do you know of a dark place that is out of business and has glass doors?" Jess asked.

"Not off the top of my head, but I could probably find one. Why?" Colin asked curiously.

"I had a vision of a place like that, so I think it might be where Antonio is at." Jess told him.

"Oh, ok. I'll do my best." Colin told her.

"Well listen, I got to go, I love you." Jess told Colin.

"I love you too." Colin told her. So they then both hung up and Jess went to interview the principal of Alexis's school.

She entered his office. "Hi, Jess Mastriani, FBI." She showed him her badge.

"Welcome, I'm James Brookstone. It's horrific to hear what happened to Alexis today." James told her.

"What type of student is Alexis?" Jess asked him.

"Um, perfect attendance, 'A' honor roll, she never gets into trouble, I mean I don't know who would have done this to her." Mr. Brookstone told Jess.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jess asked him.

"I have to watch out for 700 students. I don't have time to get to know all of them. Especially Alexis since she never gets into trouble." James told Jess.

"Did she ever talk to you about anything? Maybe someone she was afraid of, or something like that?" Jess asked him.

"Well, there was this one time about a month ago, she told me that there was someone who kept watching or following her in a car since she walked to school." He told Jess.

"Can you give me a description of the car or the driver?" Jess asked him.

"No, she didn't go into details about it." James said. Jess just looked at him.

At Alexis's House... 

Nicole knocked on Mrs. Walker's door. "Hi I'm Special agent Nicole Scott." Nicole said as Mrs. Walker let her in.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Walker." Mrs. Walker told Nicole.

"Where is your husband right now?" Nicole asked.

"Work, he's a CEO of a major corporate business, he's trying to leave now." Kelly told Nicole.

"Ok, How's your daughter's school life?" Nicole asked her.

"Fine, she's a straight 'A' student, perfect attendance, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's only been going to that high school for a month and a half. She only has two friends that go to her high school and also came from her middle school." Kelly said.

"What are their names?" Nicole asked her.

"Abby Miller and Kristen Bale." Kelly told Nic. "You can probably find them at school."

"Is she pretty open with you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, she tells me everything." Kelly said.

"Did she ever mention anyone that she might be afraid of?" Nicole asked.

"No, never. I don't know anyone who would want to harm Alexis. Everyone likes her." Kelly said.

"Well, we will find Alexis, I promise." Nicole said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Kelly said.

At the FBI Office... 

Colin stepped off of the elevator and seen Pollock heading for him. "Agent McNeil, come with me now." Pollock told Colin as he walked right past him. Once they were in Pollock's office, Colin asked, "What is it?"

"We have a phone tip for where agent Cortez is." Pollock said.

"Where?" Colin asked.

"He's in North Georgetown in that old warehouse that closed about a month ago." Pollock told Colin.

"You mean the one on W. Bay St.?" Colin asked.

"Yes, that one. Now go get my agent back." Pollock ordered him.

"I will." Colin said as he walked out of Pollock's office. As he was leaving he ran into Jess and Nicole.

"Colin, hey." Jess said as she ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting ready to leave to go see if I can find Antonio." Colin told Jess.

"Really?" Nicole looked at Colin. "Where?"

"Pollock got a phone tip saying that Antonio was in an old, closed down, warehouse in North Georgetown." Colin said.

Nicole just smiled and said, "You go find him Colin." She was starting to realize that they might find Antonio alive.

"Scott, Mastriani, what did you find out?" Pollock startled all of them.

"I better go, bye." Colin said to all of them as he got into the elevator and left.

"Bye," Nicole and Jess said almost at the same time.

"Agents," Pollock said to get Jess and Nicole's attention back.

"Right, umm... the principal said that she is a good student, straight A's, and perfect attendance. But about a month ago she went to talk to him saying that she was scared of someone that kept watching her or following her in a car as she went to and from school. He said that she didn't go into details." Jess said as they walked towards Pollock's office.

"Really? Scott?" Pollock asked.

"Mom said the same thing about Alexis except for she didn't say anything about Alexis being afraid of anyone. But she did tell me that she has two best friends. Their names are Abby Miller and Kristen Bale." Nicole told him.

"Good, go interview them separately to see if their stories match up." Pollock told them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said. Then Nicole and Jess left.

At the Warehouse 

Colin had just arrived at the warehouse. He got out of his car with his gun drawn. He was wearing a bullet proof vest but he was in plain clothes. He walked up to one of the window's and looked inside. He couldn't see anything. But as he was trying to see he heard two different voices coming from inside. He knew one was Antonio's and the other had to be the kidnapper. He walked around to a door on the back of the warehouse and quietly snuck in. Once he shut the door behind his self, he noticed it had gotten quiet. But he continued to walk in the warehouse. Then he heard the guy's voice again. He walked very slowly towards the voice. That's when he rounded the corner and saw Antonio tied to a chair. The guy had a gun pointed at Antonio's head.

"You know, I should kill you right now," the voice said to Antonio. That's when Colin decided to make his move. "Drop your gun," Colin told the guy. "Or I will shoot." 

The guy immediately turned around and pointed his gun at Colin, and said, "Get back or I'll shoot him and you right now."

Colin didn't know what to do, shoot or back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 (part2)

At The Warehouse... 

Colin stood there with his gun still pointed at the guy.

"I mean what I said." Suddenly a gunshot aimed at Colin came out of nowhere, but it missed Colin. He was looking all around to see where it came from. Then a second guy walked up behind the main guy with his gun pointed at Colin. "Now don't you think you're out-numbered?" The main guy asked.

"You don't know who I have with me." Colin said lying. He knew he was alone and that he probably wouldn't get out alive.

Meanwhile At Alexis's High School... 

Jess and Nicole were using the principal's office to talk to Abby and Kristen, separately. They had decided to talk to Abby first.

"Hi Abby. I'm Nicole and this is Jess." Nicole said as Abby walked into the office.

"Hey," Abby said as she took a seat.

"What all can you tell us about your friend Alexis?" Nicole asked softly.

"She's a great person, I don't know anyone who doesn't like her. I mean she's nice, caring, a great student too." Abby told Nic.

"Does she always walk to school alone?" Jess asked.

"No, no. I always walk with her. But today I had to come in early to catch up with some work and Kristen lives too far away to walk to school. If I would've known that this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let her walk alone." Abby said as she was trying to prevent from crying.

"You couldn't have known." Jess told her. Jess glanced at over at Nicole and continued talking. "Do you know anyone that Alexis was afraid of?"

"Yeah, every time me and her walk to school, there is this guy in a dark blue car that always watched us, but I never really thought anything about it." Abby told them.

"Could you work with a sketch artist so that we can get a picture of the guy?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah, I've seen him enough." Abby said. So they let Abby work with the sketch artist, while they talked with Kristen.

"Hi Kristen. I'm Jess and this is Nicole." Jess said as Kristen entered the room.

"Hi," Kristen said. "Do you know anything new on Alexis?"

"No, that's why we're talking to you." Jess told her.

"I don't know much, but ok." Kristen told them.

"So what can you tell us about Alexis?" Nicole asked.

"Everyone likes her, she's nice, has tons of friends and she does really good in school." Kristen said.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jess asked.

"No, neither one of us does. Abby doesn't either." Kristen said.

"Did Alexis or Abby ever say anything about someone watching them like when they came to school?" Nicole asked.

"No, never. I mean, I don't hang out with them all the time, I have other friends that Abby doesn't like, so Alexis always hangs with her because they've been friends forever. I've known them for 5 years and they were friends before I met them." Kristen said.

"Does Alexis have any other close friends?" Jess asked.

"No, not as close as me and Abby. If you want to know anything, Abby's the one to talk to." Kristen told them.

"Ok, thanks." Nicole said. Kristen got up and left. "Well, their stories match up."

"Yeah, but Abby does know more." Jess said.

"Hey," the sketch artist walked into the office. "Here's the picture of the man that Abby was telling you about." He handed them a sketched picture.

"Thanks," Nicole said. "Let's go run it back at the office."

Back At The Warehouse... 

The guy started to mess with Antonio again. That's when Colin decided to make his move. He shot the main guy that had threatened to kill Antonio. Once he shot him, he went straight down to the floor, but the shot wasn't fatal. Then the second guy shot Colin in the side, but the bullet-proof vest prevented him from getting hurt. Colin shot the guy with a fatal chest shot.

Colin immediately ran over to Antonio and untied him. But Antonio was almost too weak to walk. "Come on, if you can make it to my car, then we can get to the hospital and you'll be ok." Colin encouraged Antonio.

"Alright," Antonio said with extreme pain in his voice.

It took about 5 minutes to get to Colin's car, but they eventually got there. Colin immediately took Antonio to the hospital where he went straight into surgery to fix the gunshot wound. Once Colin was in the waiting area he called Jess, hoping she was at the office.

At The Office...

"Hey Brian." Nicole said as her and Jess walked to Brian's desk. "Can you run this picture for us?" Nicole asked him as she handed the picture to him.  
"Yeah, no problem." Brian said. So Jess and Nicole walked back over to their desks to relax for a minute. Just as they were rounding the corner, Jess's office phone rang.

"Mastriani," Jess answered. Nicole just looked at her as she sat down at her desk and listened to Jess talk.

"Hey, it's me." Colin said.

"Hey, what's up?" Jess asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Colin told her.

"Alright, what's the good news?" Jess asked.

"Antonio's alive and safe right now." Colin told Jess.

"That's great but what's the bad news?" Jess asked a little fearful.

"Well, I'm here in the hospital, Antonio is in surgery and he should be out in an hour or 2. So you and Pollock and Nicole might want to come on over so you guys can see him when he wakes up." Colin said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're on our way." Jess said as they hung up.

"What was that all about Jess?" Nicole asked curiously.

"It was Colin, he has Antonio, but right now Antonio is in surgery. Colin said he should be out within an hour or 2." Jess couldn't finish what she was saying.

"Well, come on, let's go." Nicole said. So they got Pollock and headed up to the hospital. Once they were there, they all waited in the waiting room until the doctor came out and said everything was fine. Then they all went to Antonio's room.

When Antonio woke up, he was never happier to see them all. "Antonio, hey." Nicole said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I thought I might never see you again."

"Me too." Antonio said. They all stayed for awhile because Pollock, Nicole and Jess all knew that they were still on an active case that was very important.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

They had all been visiting Antonio for about an hour. "Agents," Pollock said. They all looked up at him. "We need to go, Alexis is still out there and we must find her."

They all reluctantly agreed. Nicole and Antonio shared a quick kiss and then they all left.

Jess rode with Nicole and Pollock rode in his own car. "I bet you are extremely happy that he's ok," Jess told Nicole as they were going back to the office.

"Oh, yes too much to describe. I can't wait to go back and see him." Nicole said smiling. The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as they got back to the office, Brian came to them with good and bad news.

"Hey, I'm glad your back." Brian said as he walked closer to Jess, Nicole and Pollock. He was holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"Well, it's good and bad. I have your guy's name, James Asher, and address but you don't want to hear what's next." Brian said.

"Tell us," Nicole said impatiently.

"He's a convicted sex offender, unregistered in the registry." Brian said as he handed Nicole the paper.

"That just moved him to the top of the list," Nicole said as she stared at the paper. "And he only lives two blocks from the high school."

"So she got abducted this morning, and now 10 hours later-" Jess stopped mid sentence. _She looked at her computer screen and it went black. Then a video of Alexis appeared on there. She was crying but the background of the video was blank. But the one thing Jess noticed was that around the video, on the rest of the of the computer screen, was a solid color, a medium green which she knew would never be on her screen. The next thing she knows, she's being stared at by the rest of the team._

"Mastriani-" Pollock said knowing she had just had a vision.

"What'd you see, Jess?" Nicole asked.

"On my computer, there was a video." Jess said baffled by what she had saw.

"What was on the video?" Brian asked her.

"A video of Alexis." Jess said. "She was crying, but I couldn't tell where she was, there was no background."

"So, what do you think it means?" Nicole asked.

"I have no clue, but I did notice that the background around the video was a medium green color." Jess said as she showed them what she was talking about.

"Well that makes no sense at all," Nicole said.

"While you think about it, why don't you go to the sex creep's house." Pollock told them. They all looked at him for a second. "Go." Pollock told them. Brian stayed and Nicole and Jess left to go to his house.

When they got to his house, they had their guns out just in case he was holding Alexis hostage. "James Asher, FBI open up." Nicole yelled as she knocked on the door. No answer, so they busted into the house but no one was there. "Clear," Nicole yelled to Jess as she walked to where Jess was.

"Hey, Nic?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Nicole replied.

"What was Alexis wearing when she disappeared?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, I think it was a light pink thin long-sleeve shirt, why?" Nicole asked.

"This is why." Jess said as she came out of the bedroom holding a pink shirt. Nicole looked at Jess. "Should we go ask the mom?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we should." Nicole replied. They left James' house and headed back to the office and when they got there Kelly was waiting for them. "Mrs. Walker." Nicole said.

"Yes," Kelly asked.

Jess pulled the evidence bag out and showed Kelly the shirt. "Is this what your daughter was wearing this morning?" Jess asked.

Kelly shook her head with tears filling her eyes. "Where was it?" Kelly asked.

Nicole and Jess looked at each other. "We found it at the main suspect's house." Nicole said.

"What's his name, I might know him." Kelly said.

"James Asher," Jess said.

Kelly thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't know him." Just then Brian brought Michael Walker to where they were at. "Hi, I'm Michael Walker, Alexis's father." He said as he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Scott and this is Jess Mastriani." Nicole told him. After a few minutes they took Michael to an interrogation room. "We'd like to talk to you about Alexis." Nicole said.

"Ok, I'll tell you anything you want." Michael agreed.

"How's your relationship with Alexis?" Jess asked.

"Not good. We don't talk much. I don't know why but we just don't have a good connection. Besides sometimes the hours and way I work I don't get to see her much." Michael said.

"I see," Nicole replied.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Michael said.

"That's ok," Nicole said. Then they left the interrogation room. "We'll call you if we find out anything new." Nicole told Kelly and Michael.

"Ok, thanks." Kelly said. Right after they left, they all met up in the bullpen.

"Sir," Nicole said getting his attention. "We think we know who the main suspect is."

"That's great, who?" Pollock asked.

"James Asher," Jess told him.

"You mean the sex creep?" Pollock asked.

"Yes, sir." Nicole said.

"Why?" Pollock asked.

"Why what sir?" Nicole asked.

"Why is he our main suspect?" Pollock asked.

"Because, we found Alexis's shirt that she was wearing this morning in his home, it's in forensics now." Jess told him.

"Good, where is he?" Pollock asked.

"That's what we're unsure of." Brian told him.

"Well find him." Pollock said as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Brian asked.

"Pollock? You can never know." Nicole said. "Right now, we're frozen, no leads, no nothing. Jess we really need a vision."

"Nicole you know it doesn't work like that." Jess said.

"A girl's life is in danger." Nicole said.

"I know Nic, but what am I going to do?" Jess asked.

"You're right Jess." Nicole said. Suddenly Brian came running around the corner. "What?" Nicole asked him.

"We just got an anonymous phone tip. They saw Alexis." He told them.

"That's great, where?" Jess asked.

"Her and James were going into a closed shop that James used to work at." Brian told them. He gave them the address.

"Well, let's go." Nicole said as her and Jess got ready to leave. Brian decided to go with them. Once they got there, they had on their FBI jackets and other gear on, with their guns drawn. They managed to get in the store just as James was about to leave, Alone. "Freeze," Nicole said as her and Brian pointed their guns at him. "Get against the wall now."

James did just as he was told. Nicole then moved in and arrested him. "Where is Alexis?" Nicole asked. James stayed silent.

"Nic," Jess said over the ear mic. Nicole ran back to where Jess was. When she got there, Jess was untying Alexis, who was crying from fear. "It's ok, we're here to help you." Jess told her. Alexis was slowly starting to calm down. Brian arrived a few seconds later. They took James to jail and brought Alexis back to the office where her parents were waiting.

"Mom, dad," Alexis said almost crying. She ran over into their arms.

"Thank you so much," Michael told them.

"You're welcome," Nicole said as the now reunited family left.

"Hey I'm going to go see Antonio, do you want to come?" Nicole asked Jess.

Jess was about to say yes when she saw Colin. "Um, no thanks, I'm gonna talk to Colin." Jess told her.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Nicole told Jess.

"Hey you." Jess said as Colin walked over.

"Hey, guess what happened to me today when I rescued Antonio?" Colin asked Jess.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I got shot in the side." Colin told her.

"OMG. Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? You could be hurt." Jess said frantically.

"While wearing a bullet-proof vest." Colin said.

"It doesn't matter, you could still be hurt." Jess said.

"Jess, I'm fine, I swear." Colin reassured her.

"Ok, but if you start feeling strange you go to the hospital." Jess told him.

"I will don't worry. Now, how about we go home, my place?" Colin asked.

"Ok," Jess said. She was smiling as they left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

It's been a week now. Antonio was out of the hospital and everything was going good for the whole team. Except for Pollock.

"Janice, what are you talking about?" Pollock asked her. They were talking in his office.

"John, you know what I'm talking about." Janice told him.

"Janice, I don't, ok? I don't. What have we, what have I done wrong?" Pollock asked her.

"John, I'm kept away from most of your life, in a marriage you don't do that, you're open with each other." Janice told him. She was starting to get aggravated with him.

"I don't want you in that part of my life, I'm protecting you from that, it's complicated." Pollock told her.

"Oh, I get it now. You're protecting me from your life. Why are you trying to protect me?" Janice asked frustrated.

"Janice, I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Pollock told her.

"You see, you're doing it now, John. You know what, don't even come home tonight." Janice told him as she opened his office door and left.

Pollock walked out after her. "Janice, what about the kids?" Pollock asked her.

"They won't notice." Janice told him as she got on the elevator.

"Janice, don't do this, Janice." Pollock said, he was trying to stop her. She just looked at him while she left.

"Wow," Jess said as Pollock went storming back to his office. Nicole and Jess had over heard the last part of the conversation between Pollock and Janice. "Did Janice just kick him out?" Jess asked Nicole completely shocked.

"I think so." Nicole said. She was also in disbelief. They were going to go talk to him about the current case but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. So they went and walked back to their desks. Once they got there, they saw Antonio, standing by Nicole's desk.

"Antonio, hey." Nicole said as they gave each other a long hug. They hadn't been able to see each other for 2 days due to the way Nicole had been working. "What are you doing here?"

Antonio stepped back and looked at her and Jess. "Today's my day off."

"Ok, but why are you here?" Jess asked him.

"Two reasons. The first one is to see Nicole, the second one is, I don't know, honestly. There's just something about the FBI that draws me back." Antonio told them. Even though he had only been gone for about 2 and half weeks he was longing to come back. "So anything major happen since I've been gone?"

"Not really." Jess told him. "Besides your replacement."

"Yeah, Nicole told me about that. What about you and Colin?" Antonio asked.

"Everything is going great. The DOJ is just slamming him with work." Jess sighed.

"Oh, did you guys ever finish Jamie's case?" Antonio asked. That was the case that had been keeping Nicole from seeing Antonio.

"Yeah, we did. She was fine." Nicole told him.

"Good, I'm glad. Where's Pollock?" Antonio asked.

"In his office." Jess told him.

"I'm going to go see him for a minute. That's the one thing that I don't miss, is his demanding orders." Antonio told them.

Just as he walked to go to Pollock's office, Nicole stopped him. "I wouldn't go right now."

"Why not?" Antonio asked.

"Just believe me, you don't." Nicole told him.

"Ok," Antonio said. "Hey you want to go get some lunch?" He asked them.

"Sure," Nicole said. So all of three of them got ready to leave and as they were waiting for the elevator, Pollock came up behind them.

"Cortez," Pollock asked. They all turned around.

"Hi, sir." Antonio responded.

"Where are you all going?" Pollock asked. They all looked at each other.

"We were going to get lunch together, is that alright?" Antonio asked.

"Isn't there still an active case?" Pollock asked.

"Yes, sir." Nicole said. "We had gotten a tip about an hour ago, someone told us that they know who took Katie. They also believe that she is dead."

"A homicide how nice. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Pollock asked them. They all remained silent. "Ok then, well why don't you go talk to the person who gave us the phone tip?"

"It was an anonymous phone call, sir." Nicole said.

"Well go talk to the person that they said has her." Pollock ordered them.

"Fine sir," Nicole said. Pollock walked back to his office. "Hey Antonio, how about we all meet up for drinks tonight?"

"Yea, call me?" Antonio asked.

"Sure, I love you. Bye." Nicole said as Antonio got on the elevator.

"I love you too, Nicole." Antonio said. Jess and Nicole went back to work while Pollock tried to sort out what happened between him and Janice.

That Night...

It was 8:30 pm and they all decided it call it a night. So Nicole called Antonio and they all met up for drinks. Once they were there Jess got a nice surprise. Colin had come out to the bar. "Hey, Colin, what are you doing here?" Jess asked him completely shocked.

"I got a phone call saying that you would be coming here." Colin told her. Jess looked over at Antonio, who denied everything.

"I'm just glad to be able to see you, since I haven't seen you in like 5 days." Jess said. They gave each other a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Colin asked jokingly. Jess laughed and then they all stayed at the bar for quite a while.

Pollock and Janice...

Pollock wanted to get things straightened out between him and Janice. He tried to call her over and over, but he could never get a hold of her. So he drove home. At about the same time that he was getting ready to try to unlock the door, Janice opened the door.

"John, you really shouldn't be here tonight." Janice told him.

"Janice what, really what do you want from me?" Pollock asked her.

"You know what it is, and I think just spending time away from one another would be a good thing right now." Janice told Pollock.

"Janice, can't we just talk about this tonight?" Pollock asked her.

"No, John we can't. Good Night." Janice told him, she then shut the door and Pollock was locked out for the night. So he decided to go to a hotel.

Back at the Bar...

Antonio and Nicole had left a few minutes ago and Jess and Colin were getting ready to leave.

"Hey I better get going because I have to go undercover again tomorrow." Colin told her.

"Aren't they making you go undercover a lot?" Jess asked.

"Yea, but it's all good." Colin told her.

"Ok, it's your job." Jess said.

Colin laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." So they walked out of the bar, and gave each other a quick kiss for the night.

**_Wow. Long time since I updated this story. Sorry for the long wait for all of my stories. I've just been really busy and have had other problems but I will start updating my stories more I promise! Thanks to all of my reviewers too! Please keep reading and reviewing!_**


End file.
